The present invention relates to a kind of suspension type sun umbrella.
The suspension type sun umbrella, being also called a hanging umbrella, is a kind of large-sized umbrella suitable for use in the family lawn, at a swimming pool side, on a sea beach, in a park, tearoom, field, or other places used for leisure hour enjoyment or sun shading or rain sheltering. At present, the sun umbrellas currently used at home and abroad all include an umbrella column in the center of the umbrella surface, wherein the umbrella column is connected to a base while in use. For this reason, the user under the umbrella can not move about freely due to the obstacle of the column, and in this manner the sun shading area of the sun umbrella can not be fully utilized. In recent years, a kind of suspension type sun umbrella has appeared at home and abroad, which is a fixed type hanging umbrella, similar to a road lamp structure. This hanging umbrella structure, however, cannot be packed up or taken away while not in use. The "outside supporting type sun umbrella" of Patent No. 92221961.3 is also a road lamp type hanging umbrella, which not only affects the service of the umbrella and the environmental scenery, but also is quite inconvenient to use.